


Now That You Know

by Haikyuufan



Series: Catch My Breath Epilepsy AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EEG, Epilepsy, Sleepovers, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuufan/pseuds/Haikyuufan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has to miss practice because of an EEG. The team decides to have a team bonding night to help Hinata stay awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That You Know

Hinata was nervous again. After he had a seizure at training camp, his neurologist raised his dose of his meds, but now he wanted to run an EEG to make sure the new dose was working. Which wouldn’t have been an issue in middle school, but now that he was on a real team, with practices everyday, Hinata was actually going to have to miss practice. And to make it worse, he was going to have to miss a longer Saturday practice, because it was the first day the hospital could fit him in, and his neurologist wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Hinata played with the hem of his shirt for a little bit before he finally worked up the nerve to approach Daichi. He just hoped the captain wouldn’t be mad.  
“Umm… Daichi-san?” Hinata said.  
“What’s up Hinata?” Daichi asked, turning away from his conversation with Suga to look at the first year.   
“I, umm… I won’t be able to make it to practice on Saturday,” Hinata informed the captain.   
“Is everything okay?” the captain asked, as he knew Hinata would never miss a practice unless it was absolutely necessary.  
“Everything’s fine!” Hinata said hurriedly, waving his hands frantically in an attempt to reassure the third year. “I just have to go in for an EEG is all, and I probably won’t be up to practicing!” This did not have the effect that Hinata was hoping for. If anything, it seemed like the captain was more concerned now, which confused Hinata.   
“That doesn’t sound fine,” Daichi finally said, after a long and awkward silence.   
“It’s just an EEG,” Hinata said, cocking his head to the side.  
Suga interjected himself into the conversation. “Hinata, all we’re getting from this is a scary sounding acronym. Maybe it would help if you told us what an EEG is.”  
“Oh!” Hinata said. “So basically they stick all of these wires on my head, but I have to be reeeeeaaaalllly tired, and then they run all these tests, like they flash these lights in my face and they’re all like gwah! And then I have to blow on a pinwheel for like a minute, which sounds easy, but it makes your mouth go like gweh really fast, and then I get to sleep for a little bit, and then they wake me up again, and make me open and close my eyes, which I don’t know why they do that, but I wish I could just sleep at that part and yeah.” Hinata smiled proudly up at the two third years as his explanation came to an end, and the two of them quickly stifled their amusement at the faces and gestures Hinata had been making and nodded seriously.  
“I only actually understood about half of what you just said, but it sounds like it’s not as bad as we were thinking,” Daichi said. “Does it really take all day though?” Hinata’s face fell. “I’m not saying you should come to practice, I’m just trying to understand.”   
“Well, it doesn’t take all day, but I’m going to be reeeeeeaaaallly tired, ‘cause I’m only allowed four hours of sleep before it, and my hair’s gonna be all gross and gwah!” Hinata said, demonstrating how his hair would look with his hands. “And I’m probably just gonna want to shower and sleep after.”   
“It must be hard to stay up for so long with nothing to really do,” Suga thought out loud.   
“It is!” Hinata pouted. “And Natsu’s too young to stay up with me, and mom has to sleep so she can drive me, so I have to keep myself awake!”  
“What time do you have to head out to your appointment?” Daichi asked.  
“Around the same time I’d normally leave for practice,” Hinata said. “I’d normally have to leave really early and go all the way to Tokyo, but the local hospital just got a machine so I can do it nearby. Why?”  
“Well, what if some of the team came and helped you stay up? Only if it’s okay with your mom of course,” Daichi suggested.   
“That would be so much fun!” Hinata yelled, leaping up in the air, while Suga and Daichi merely chuckled.

 

The next day at practice, Hinata asked Daichi if he could speak to the team. Daichi nodded and got the team to gather around Hinata.  
“So, on Saturday, I have to go an EEG, and I have to be sleep deprived, so I was wondering if you guys would like to sleepover on Friday.” Hinata was surprised when almost the whole team agreed to sleepover. The only ones who couldn’t come were Narita and Kinnoshita, who already had plans that day. Even Tsukishima grudgingly agreed to come after some persuading from Yamaguchi. 

 

“Thank you for having us over,” Daichi said to Hinata’s mom as he toed off his shoes and led the rest of the team into the house on Friday night.  
“It’s my pleasure. Shouyou hasn’t brought any friends over lately, so I was starting to worry about him actually.”  
“Mooooom,” Hinata whined. “You’re embarrassing me! Besides, I told you I have friends!”  
“I hope that Shoyou hasn’t been too much trouble,” Hinata’s mom continued talking to Daichi, ignoring her son’s protests.  
“Not at all,” Daichi chuckled. “Hinata’s always a pleasure to have around.” Tsukishima snickered.   
“Okay! Why don’t we go into the living room?” Hinata suggested, pushing Daichi to get him away from his mom as fast as possible. The rest of the team followed after him. “So, what do you guys want to do?” Hinata asked, turning to face the team once he’d escaped his mother.   
“We should play a game!” Noya suggested, to which Tanaka nodded in agreement.   
“What game should we play?” Yamaguchi asked.  
“How about truth or dare?” Noya suggested.   
“NO!” All the third years and Ennoshita shot that suggestion down quickly.  
“Why not?” Noya pouted.  
“Because last time we played truth or dare, Asahi wound up crying in the corner, Tanaka wound up naked on the roof, and you almost gave Suga a heart attack.” Daichi reminded him.  
“Ok, you have to admit though, Tanaka on the roof was pretty funny.” Noya said.  
“We had to call the fire department to get him down.” Ennoshita pointed out. “Do you really want that to be the kind of impression we leave on Hinata’s mom?”  
“Ok, ok, so no truth or dare.” Noya relented. “What else could we play?”  
“We could play volleyball,” Kageyama suggested.  
“As much as we all love volleyball, I think we should do something else, and bond as a team,” Daichi told Kageyama gently.  
“We could play Super Smash Bros.” Hinata suggested. “They have that tournament mode so we could all get a turn playing.”  
“I didn’t realize you could play video games,” Suga admitted.  
“Oh, you mean ‘cause of the warnings? Those are mostly just ‘cause the people who make them are paranoid. Besides, if I’m photosensitive at all, it takes a lot more for me than just Super Smash Bros. to trigger anything. Although I stay away from Zelda games. I had a seizure while helping Natsu with it once, and we don’t know if it was a trigger or a coincidence.”  
“So, we can’t use the Hyrule stage?” Noya asked.  
“No, you can, it’s just the games in the actual series I stay away from because I don’t remember which one it was.” Hinata shrugged, setting up the Wii.  
“OOH! We should all make Miis!” Noya suggested.  
“Super Smash Bros. doesn’t even require a Mii, though,” Tsukishima pointed out.  
“So? What if we decide to play something else later? I mean it’s still early.” Noya said.  
“You can all make Miis.” Hinata said, handing the Wiimote to Noya first. Noya immediately tried to make his Mii as tall as possible, but Tanaka wrestled the Wiimote of of Noya’s hands and put it on the shortest setting. He then immediately saved the Mii and started working on his own. In retaliation for making his Mii so short, Noya wrestled the Wiimote out of Tanaka’s hands and gave him a mole taking up half his face and a pedo mustache that took up the other half of his face, and then saved it before passing the Wiimote to Asahi. Asahi actually made an accurate Mii before turning the Wiimote over to Daichi, who promptly made a Mii for Suga instead. It was pretty accurate, but slightly prettier than the setter actually was, and naming it Sugamama. He calmly passed the Wiimote to Suga, smirking, who paid Daichi the same respect in making his Mii, making it pretty and naming it Dadchi. Ennoshita and then Yamaguchi got the Wiimote next, both making their Miis as accurate to themselves as possible. Yamaguchi passed the Wiimote to Tsukishima who made an extremely accurate Mii, even down to the indifferent look that was constantly on his face to everyone’s surprise. He then wordlessly passed the Wiimote onto Kageyama. Kageyama immediately dressed his Mii in black, and made a huge mole at the very top of his head.   
“What’s the mole for?” Noya asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.  
“It’s the closest I can get my Mii to looking like like it’s setting a volleyball,” Kageyama informed the room at large, causing Tsukishima to snort loudly. Before Kageyama could respond to that, however, Natsu burst into the room.  
“Nii-chan! Mom wanted me to tell you that supper’s ready!”  
“Okay,” Hinata smiled at Natsu. “Tell Mom we’ll be right there, ok?”  
“Okay!” Natsu grinned up at him and dashed off into the kitchen.  
“Come on, I’ll show you guys the kitchen,” Hinata said, leading the team after Natsu.  
“Nii-chan! Sit with me!” Natsu said as they entered the kitchen, grabbing his hand and trying to drag him over to the seat next to hers.  
“Okay, okay! I’m coming!” Hinata laughed. Dinner went by quickly, with everyone chattering away in their own conversations, though Hinata was pleasantly surprised to see his friends include Natsu in their conversations from time to time.   
“Want to come watch our epic Super Smash Bros. tournament Natsu?” Noya asked as they finished dinner.   
“Can I Nii-chan? Can I?” Natsu pleaded, turning the puppy eyes on him.  
“Sure! And you didn’t have to use the puppy eyes you know,” Hinata told her.  
“Are you sure Shouyou?” his mom asked. “I don’t want Natsu to bother you and your friends.”   
“We don’t mind,” Tanaka said with a grin, earning nods from the whole team.  
“Well if you’re sure…” Hinata’s mom said with a hesitant smile.  
“We’re sure,” Daichi said with an assertive nod and that was that.  
Hinata set up the game and put it on tournament mode. He set it so that the computers would drop out immediately too. Then, he picked Pit for his character before handing the Wiimote over to Noya. Noya immediately picked Yoshi, but was struggling with what color to make his character. “Why isn’t there an orange Yoshi?” Noya asked. “That would make this decision so much easier!”   
“You should be a pink Yoshi!” Natsu suggested.   
“You think so?” Noya asked, seriously considering Natsu’s suggestion. “I don’t know, I mean Johzenji was pink and we beat them easy. I don’t want to be BEATABLE.”  
“You do realize that the color of your character doesn’t actually have anything to do with if you win or lose, right?” Tsukishima questioned.   
“Even if it did,” Ennoshita said, “I don’t see why it would correspond to volleyball teams. But if you insist on picking based off of what teams are hardest to beat, then I’d say you should go with either light blue or red.” Noya quickly picked the red Yoshi before passing the Wiimote to Asahi. He would NOT pick Aoba Johsai colors. It was the principle of the thing.  
Asahi picked Jigglypuff as Tsukishima snickered, before passing the remote to Suga.   
“I really don’t know which character I should be…” Suga thought out loud.   
“You should be Princess Daisy!” Natsu cheered.  
“I don’t really think I want to be a princess though…” Suga tried to let the girl down gently. He made the mistake of turning to look at her though.  
“Pleeeeeease Suga-san?” Natsu pouted up at him with wide eyes, and he sighed and picked Peach, changing her color scheme so she’d be Daisy, Causing Tanaka and Daichi to burst into laughter while Tsukishima snickered. Suga glared at the trio which immediately shut them up. Suga violently thrust the Wiimote into Daichi’s hand, who somehow still had the courage to smirk at Suga as he picked Mario, before he handed the Wiimote to Ennoshita. Ennoshita picked Kirby and handed the Wiimote to Tanaka, who immediately chose Captain Falcon. Tanaka passed the Wiimote to Kageyama, who chose Ike, and then begrudgingly passed the Wiimote to Tsukishima. Tsukishima seemed to have a hard time picking which character he wanted to be. Until Yamaguchi chimed in.  
“You should be purple Lucas!” Yamaguchi said. “It’ll look like you on our first day at Karasuno!”   
“Fine” Tsukishima picked Lucas and changed the color to purple, before passing the Wiimote to Yamaguchi, who immediately picked Ness. They set the rules of the tournament to a 10 stock battle, and then they were shown the bracket. The matches were: Suga, Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Daichi; Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi, and Noya; and Yamaguchi and Ennoshita were relieved to see that theirs would be a one-on-one match.   
“You can pick the course Suga” Daichi smirked.  
“You’re going to need every advantage you can get if you’re playing as Peach,” Tanaka nodded with mock wisdom.  
“Don’t worry, Suga-san, you’ll at least have a chance to beat Tanaka,” Tsukishima snarked, “I’m sure he’ll be too distracted by Peach’s looks to actually do anything.”  
Suga glared at the trio and then picked Spear Pillar.  
“This stage is so annoying! Why would you ever pick it?” Tanaka groaned while Suga simply smirked at him.   
It turned out that Suga was very good at Super Smash Bros. First he let the other three wear each other down a bit and stayed out of reach of the main fight since he knew they would focus on each other first. Then the Smash Ball appeared and Suga immediately grabbed it. Suga managed to grab EVERY Smash Ball that appeared, beating the pulp out of the other characters between items, and he wound up beating the others with 8 lives to spare.  
“Payback is sweet” was all Suga said, sending a grin at the trio of defeated players that sent shivers down their spines.  
In the next match-up, Asahi decided he did not want to be in the middle of things. Hinata, Kageyama and Noya were all super competitive and Asahi didn’t want them to turn on him . So he picked the classic Hyrule stage and then proceeded to run off the side of the stage 10 times. Noya had a surprising amount of control of Yoshi’s egg attack though he insisted on shouting “Rooooooollllling Thundeeeerrrr!” every time he used it. Which was about every five seconds. Hinata just flew into the air everytime Noya came close, but Kageyama was bad at timing his jumps. He always got hit if he let Noya get close. Kageyama was the first one to be eliminated, and he grumbled about it, but settled back to watch the fight. All you could hear for the rest of the matchup was Noya shouting his attacks, and the “Hyayayaya!” coming from Pitt everytime Hinata attacked. The two were taking this game VERY seriously. In the end Noya won, claiming it was the power of choosing a red Yoshi.   
Next was the only match consisting of mostly sane players. Yamaguchi picked the Smashville stage, and Ennoshita immediately made his Kirby eat Ness. He also manage to grab a few of the Smash Balls. Ultimately, Ennoshita won, though Yamaguchi put up a good fight, with Ennoshita only having one life left in the end.   
It was decided that Ennoshita would be in charge of picking the stage for the finals, and he picked the Final Destination. Suga died much more quickly this time as Ennoshita and Noya just kept on spitting him off the edge of the stage. Yoshi was no match for Kirby’s Final Smash however and Ennoshita ultimately won.   
It wasn’t that late yet, so the boys decided to watch a movie too. Hinata insisted on watching Lilo and Stitch. He was horrified that some of his teammates had never seen the movie.  
When Stitch first showed up on screen, Kageyama’s eyes widened in horror. “Nobody. EVER. Let’s Oikawa know this movie exists,” he said.  
“Why not?” Hinata asked curiously.   
“He’d become obsessed and force everyone he knows to watch it with him on repeat. For days on end.” Everyone shuddered at the thought.  
“Now who does THAT remind me of?” Tsukishima snorted when Lilo was apologizing to Myrtle, causing Tanaka to bristle.  
At the end, Asahi, Yamaguchi, and surprisingly, Tanaka, could all be heard sniffling when Stitch claimed Lilo and Nani as his family.  
After the movie, the boys stayed up talking. Asahi didn’t last very long into the conversation before falling asleep. At around midnight, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima decided to go to sleep. Daichi and Suga didn’t last much longer than them before going to sleep as well. Noya, Tanaka, and Kageyama were all determined to stay up until 4 with Hinata.  
“I bet I can stay up the latest!” Noya whisper yelled.  
“It’s obviously gonna be me,” Tanaka snorted.  
“You’re both wrong,” Kageyama told them. “I’ll be up the latest.”  
“It’s actually gonna me,” Hinata pointed out matter-of-factly. “I HAVE to stay up, and I bet you guys will fall asleep before I’m even allowed to.”  
“We will not!” Noya crowed indignantly. “We are VERY dedicated senpai!” Tanaka nodded along with Noya’s protests.  
“It’s fine if you guys fall asleep before me,” Hinata told them. “This is more than I’d expected already.”  
“We’re not gonna leave you alone, dumbass,” Kageyama said, nudging Hinata with his shoulder.   
“I know that,” Hinata huffed. “But that doesn’t mean you guys can’t sleep if you want to.”  
“Nah, we’ll keep you company, don’t worry,” Tanaka told Hinata.   
At about 2:30, Tanaka and Noya drifted asleep sitting up. Tanaka even fell asleep in the middle of a sentence.  
“So much for that,” Kageyama snorted as he watched his senpai sleep leaning against each other for support.  
“It’s the thought that counts,” Hinata told Kageyama, who nodded, his eyes drooping. “Go to sleep Kageyama.”  
“Not yet. I can last a while longer,” Kageyama told him.  
“A while” turned out to be a half hour. At 3:00, Kageyama finally fell asleep, and Hinata gently pushed him until he was lying on his side. As Hinata threw a blanket on top of Kageyama, Tsukishima stirred. He looked around the room blearily until his eyes fell on Hinata.  
“Go back to sleep Tsukishima,” Hinata told him.  
Tsukishima ignored him. Instead, he got up and started rummaging through his bag. “I can’t believe ALL those idiots fell asleep on you,” he snorted. “Actually, yes, I can,” he amended as he pulled out his MP3 player and his headphones. “Here. This should keep you awake,” he thrusted the items into Hinata’s chest.   
“Thanks,” Hinata said, taking them from Tsukishima. “But are you sure about this?”  
“It’s not a big deal,” Tsukishima said, even though Hinata knew that was a lie. “I’ve slept enough for now. I don’t think I’ll be able to go back to sleep for another hour or so.”  
“Hold on then,” Hinata said, running off to his room and returning with earbuds. “Here. This way we both can listen.” He offered one side of the earbud to Tsukishima, who took it.  
The two spent the next hour just listening to the different songs on Tsukishima’s MP3 player.   
“We should probably go to sleep now,” Hinata yawned at 4. Tsukishima nodded in agreement carefully putting his MP3 player away.  
“Thanks Tsukishima,” Hinata said as he rolled over.  
“Idiot” Tsukishima said as the boys fell asleep.


End file.
